


Jingle my bells

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hook and Hood and Will are so so so gay, Idiots in Love, Not really M-action but there's some described sexy stuff, Ruby is a mastermind, and Regina and Emma are idiots, countdown to christmas, so I rather be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: Ruby organizes a Christmas party.AU - College.





	

It was the Christmas party that Ruby had insisted in organizing before they all left campus to go and celebrate the holidays with their respective families.

They decided to play a game that Ruby invented. She named it, "We care for each other." For the ridiculous game, she wrapped empty boxes as gifts and everyone had to pick one and open it. Inside, there was a challenge, nothing too hard, of course. Most of them were "team-building" activities with a touch of naughtiness.

They sat in a circle, no one was under an obligation to play but everyone was too curious or stubborn to quit.

The first one who got a dare was Belle, the timid one. _Lick the ear of the person to your right to you in a very sensual way_. The poor girl almost died of shame after she licked Will Scarlett.

Then, it was Will's turn, he had to "stroke the t-shirt/pants of the person to your left, until we see the pants move or the t-shirt stiffen." Let's just say Regina never imagined that Killian would enjoy it so much. He even bit a moan.

Killian had to give Robin a lap dance. Both men enjoyed how Robin's member felt against Killian's ass.

Robin had to kiss Zelena "down there." Both remained clothed, much to Killian's dismay and everyone else's relief.

Zelena was about to fulfill her dare with Regina when someone rushed into the room and managed to squeeze herself between the two women. Regina exhaled; she didn't want to have anything to do with Zelena. But the relief was short lasting when she realized that the person next to her was the one and only Emma Swan.

"Sorry I'm late," the blonde said with her trademark smug smile, "What did I miss?"

"Killian getting a boner from Will and giving one to Robin," Ruby provided in a cheerful tone. "Now it's your turn, by the way. After Zelena gives you your treatment."

And well, Emma would be lying if she didn't enjoy Zelena biting one of her fully clothed nipples. But the fact remained that she had miraculously landed next to Regina, which prevented her to fully appreciate the redhead beauty stimulating her bud.

Emma opened her present and gulped as soon as she read the dare. "Hm, can I change it?"

"Don't tell me _the_ Emma Swan is backing off from a dare," Ruby teased her, smugly.

"It's just... Hm..." Emma looked at Regina and then at Ruby, "This feels like something I would do in private."

"No, don't be shy, love!" Killian yelled from the other side of the circle, "We want to see. The game is called "We care for each other" for a reason, you know? Because you care for us and you want to give us a show."

"I'm not going to put my hand inside Regina's underwear to fulfill your fantasies, Jones!" Emma gritted her teeth.

Killian pouted at Emma's reaction. But Ruby decided she'd use the opportunity to get Emma together with her crush.

"Alright," Ruby conceded, "New rule. Who doesn't want to do their dare will spend the rest of the night isolated in a room."

"What?" Emma and Regina exclaimed at the same time.

"You have an option," Mary Margaret, who also knew about Emma's crush for quite a time now, said.

Emma looked at Regina, "It's your choice," she spoke softly to the brunette, "Whatever you choose, I'll do it."

Regina stayed in silence, not really knowing what to choose. It was not as if she liked any of the options. She nursed a crush for Emma ever since they had done a group project for Cal II, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to be locked with the blonde for at least an hour. Having the blonde's hand in her pants, however, was definitely not a better option, especially if she wanted her secret to remain secret.

The brunette stood up, and Emma followed behind.

"Alright, love birds," Ruby said and opened the door to her bedroom. "Have fun!" she added before giving them a bottle of vodka, a bottle of water, and food.

Then, they were alone in the locked room.

Emma sat next on the floor, her back pressed against the bed and uncapped the vodka, "Want some?"

"No."

The blonde shrugged and took a swig. She winced at the taste of the alcohol, wondering if Ruby wanted to get them drunk or simply poison them.

"Food?" Emma asked as she helped herself with the finger foods.

"No."

"Are you going to pace the whole night or will you please sit?"

"Stop talking."

"I'm just trying to make this situation more bearable for the both of us."

"It would be easier if you'd stop with the small talk."

Emma pursed her lips into a tight line. If Regina wanted her to shut up, she'd shut up. Emma took her phone out and started playing a race car game her brother downloaded a week ago. Her scores got worse as her alcohol intake increased and Emma fully understood now why it wasn't recommended to drink and drive.

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Huh?" Emma asked with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Why didn't you complete your challenge?" Regina reformulated, "I mean, I know you are not very prudish, so why agree to be stuck with me?"

Emma sighed, "I'm not prudish but I have the feeling you are," she explained "Plus, Killian is a fucking pervert so I was not going to give him more material for his nightly wanking."

Regina nodded and thought the topic was over with. However, Emma decided to elaborate further on her answer.

"Besides, being locked with you is not that bad."

"Isn't it?"

Emma shook her head. "I happen to like you," she confessed, "Even when we bicker. You make me feel _stuff_."

"Eloquent as always," Regina tried to make fun of Emma but her tone lacked bite.

"Well, I'm not good with words but actions speak louder."

"Oh, really?" the brunette knelt in front of Emma with a daring expression, "Prove it."

When Ruby opened the door two hours later, she found scattered clothes all over the floor and two pairs of tangled, naked legs peaking out from below the quilt Granny had made for her when she was a child. She quickly closed the door and laid down on the sofa with a smile on her face. Ruby Lucas never failed.


End file.
